bardsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Zyr and Exillon
When Qord created Tiamat and the Dragon Isle became the central battleground for a war between all of dragonkind, the ancient race of draconic humanoids that inhabited the island's southern reaches fled west, finding a new home in the northeastern rainforests south of the Stonefang Mountains. These Dragonborn formed a new nation, the Empire of Zyr (ZEER). The magical energies released with the creation of Tiamat and Bahamut, however, affected the creatures and, beginning with the next generation, a strange new diversity reflecting the scale colors of the true dragons spread throughout the race. Despite these differences, the Dragonborn were civilized to such a degree that these changes caused little racial friction, and both the metallic and chromatic members of their society lived together in peace for many generations. All of that changed, however, when the devil-dragon Pyrefang rose to the surface of Thyrin and enslaved the majority of the north. While all of the Dragonborn became her slaves, she favored those whose colors best aligned with the chromatic dragons. Those Dragonborn were given positions of power among her servants, and the metallic suffered greatly as a result. Over the centuries, the most powerful of the chromatics became corrupted by that power and fell to malice and cruelty, reveling in their power and the pain of their metallic cousins. Over the centuries, a great animosity festered and grew between the chromatics and the metallics. The former came to respect only strength and aggression while the latter took to honing their minds and wills, preparing for the day that they might rise up and overthrow their cousins. But for the metallic dragonborn, that day came not from their courage, but from the defiance of others. When the Bronze Dwarves rose against Pyrefang and it became clear that they had a chance of defeating the devil-dragon, the metallic Dragonborn were emboldened and chose to finally stage their revolt. While the dwarves fought and dies to slay Pyrefang and stand against the army of chromatic dragonborn she had at her disposal, the metallics seized their chance and struck against the chromatics that remained to oversee their enslavement, throwing off the yoke of power their cousins had been given. After the revolution, the metallics showed enough mercy to resist the mass execution of the thousands of chromatics that openly worked for Pyrefang, choosing instead to exile them to an archipelago off the coast of Zyr. The banished Dragonborn named their new home the Expatriacy of Exillon (EKS-eh-lon). And while not all chromatics were part of the exile, the attitude towards their kind among the metallics has resulted in a mass exodus by the vast majority of their kind, choosing instead to live among the exiles. Zyr and Exillon have nealy identical climates, though the northernmost reaches of the archipelago begin to more closely resemble the terrain of the Stonefang Mountains. For the most part, they are tropical rainforest, part of which is mountainous, with a good amount of annual precipitation, ample flora, plentiful food sources, and few large predators. It is hot and humid, but that doesn't really bother the Dragonborn, whose physiologies are adaptive to both cold and warm climates. The Empire of Zyr is a monarchy under the control of several noble houses long subjugated by their former slave-master. The first empress was Aurica, a gold Dragonborn hero of the revolution, herself descended from an ancient queen in the time before Pyrefang. Her line continues to hold the throne. The imperial seat is not always held by a Dragonborn that is gold in coloration, however, as the intermixing of bloodlines over the centuries of enslavement has resulted in a diverse noble line, nor is it always held by a female, as Dragonborn society is not either matriarchal or patriarchial. And while Zyr is primarily known as the home of metallics, it is not without its chromatic citizenry, though they rarely hold any position of power and are often looked upon as second-class citizens. In the centuries since the fall of Pyrefang, however, this attitude has begun to soften and the chromatic Dragonborn of the empire are finding greater acceptance within its borders. The chromatic Dragonborn that formed the Expatriacy of Exillon established a monarchy under the Crimson Queen, the eldest female of a family of pureblood red Dragonborn given special privileges by Pyrefang during her reign. Unlike the metallics, the chromatics were encouraged to breed selectively, so intermingling between colors is a rare practice that, while not outlawed, is deeply ingrained into the chromatic Dragonborn of Exillon. As such, each color has its own place in their society, with the reds holding the most power, the greens and blues making up the remaining nobility and merchant classes, and the blacks and whites filling out the roles of craftsmen and working classes. While that is the general rule, however, it is not absolute, and Dragonborn of every color can be found throughout their society below the ruling classes... though few red Dragonborn would ever willingly assume a "low" role in their society. In harsh contrast to Zyr, metallics are virtually nonexistent in Exillon, and those few who dare to live there do so with great difficulty, looked upon by most with suspicion and prejudice. Even so, not all of Exillon's citizens are as bitter and immoral as their leadership, and even the metallic Dragonborn can find some friends and allies among the populace, though such chromatics are often ostracized or chastised by their own kind.